Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: This is the second installment of my story Zalgo's disease.
1. Chapter 1- Mephistopheles

**hello everybody, my name is skulldoesminecraft and welcome to a the sequel to Zalgo's disease. I am really bored so I'm posting the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this sequel, you guys rule.**

**Chapter 1- Mephistopheles**

It had been three years since the incident with the CreepyPastas and Mark had never been better, he had a girlfriend named Kelly. She had been together with him for 6 months. He had four million subscribers on YouTube and he recorded with Sky, Yami, Dlive and Luigikid all the time. He decided to record a Five nights at Freddy's Gmod with the. Today and checked to see if they were all on Skype. He found them all online so he called them. He called Yami first and said " Hey Yami, wanna record a Five Nights at Freddy's gmod with Me, you, Dlive, Sky and Luigikid"?. Yami said " yes", and Mark called the rest. They all agreed when Kelly came into his recording room and said to him " Hey Mark, There's someone at the door for you". Mark gave her a quick kiss and said " Thanks Kelly" and he walked out to answer the door. He walked out and opened the door to find Golden Freddy outside. He said in a grave voice " M-M-Mark, The others are a-a-all heavily dam-damaged, c-c-can we come in"?. Mark nodded and activated his powers and teleported all the animatronics inside his house. He quickly ran up to his recording room and said to the others " Guy, something or someone has attacked the animatronics, they need help, can you guys get here as soon as possible"?. They all nodded and ended the Skype call. Mark heard a scream and quickly ran out into the living room and found Kelly pointing at Golden Freddy and screaming. Mark quickly calmed her down and explained to her what Golden Freddy was. She calmed down and said " When are the others getting here"?. Mark said " as soon as humanly possible I hope". Mark looked at Golden Freddy and said " So what happened"?. Golden Freddy answered " S-S-Somebody came in and s-s-said that they were c-c-called Mephi-Mephi-Mephistopheles and he wanted t-t-to make us tell him w-w-where you and the other f-f-five live, and w-w-when we didn't tell h-h-him, he s-s-started summoning a bunch of C-C-CreepyPastas and they d-d-destroyed our home and t-t-tried to kill u-u-us, I managed t-t-to get us out o-o-of there before t-t-they killed us, but w-w-we are all heavily d-d-damaged". Mark nodded and said " which ones are the most damaged"?. Golden Freddy said " T-T-The most damaged ones a-a-are Foxy, Freddy, The M-M-Marionette and Toy F-F-Freddy". Mark nodded and teleported them into the living room and got some tools and started repairing the animationics.

Twelve hours later...

Mark had finally finished repairing the most damaged ones and had started to repair Bonnie, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, The Mangle and Balloon Boy. They were certainly damaged badly, but not as bad as some of them. He decided to repair the old animatrons voice boxes as well. He started to repair Toy Bonnie first When Golden Freddy walked in and said " I-I-I need repairing as w-w-well, but I can w-w-wait until you repair the o-o-others". Mark nodded tiredly and said " Ok, I also repaired the voice boxes on Freddy and Foxy". Golden Freddy said " G-G-Good, Thank you for s-s-sacrificing your health in o-o-order to repair us". Mark said " It's ok, you guys are my friends, I would do nothing less for you, after all you've done for me it's the least I can do".

Seven hours later

Mark had finally finished repairing the animatronics and the had all finally reactivated. Freddy said in a perfectly smooth voice box " Thank you for repairing our bodies and out Voice boxes as well". Mark replied " It's no problem, just helping out friends in need. Kelly made Mark some coffee and said to him " Here, drink this". "You'll feel better". Mark said " I just want to sleep". Then he heard a knock on the door and heard someone say " Mark, open up please". It was Yami with Dlive, Luigikid, Sky and Michelle. Kelly goes and opens the door. She sees Mark's friends and smiles and lets them in.

**I'm gonna end it there, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to Zalgo's guys are awesome, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2- Ready For Freddy

**hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I'm here with a new chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you enjoy please review and tell me. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, I will post chapter 3 tonight.**

**Chapter 2- Ready For Freddy**

Mephistopheles was angry. He was angry because his minions failed to kill the animatronics and failed to discover the location of the five people that could stop his plans for world conquest. He decided to resurrect his old minions, Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, Sonic exe, Insane Pinkie Pie, Mario exe, Ben Drowned, Smiledog and The Rake. He also called more of his minions, Jane The Killer, Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack. He knew that this time, there would be no stopping him.

Mark was waiting for everyone to wake up. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to sleep. Golden Freddy walked up to him and asked him "Why are you not asleep". Mark replied in a tired voice " I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't get to sleep". Golden Freddy nodded and replied " Understandable, considering what's happened these past few days". Mark yawned and said " I may need to start taking sleeping pills". Suddenly the lights turned off and Freddy started playing his song. Mark looked at Freddy and said " What the hell are you doing". Golden Freddy looked at Freddy and realised what's happening. He shouted at Mark " GET BACK, THE MANAGEMENT AT FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA HAVE MADE A NEW RULE". " HE THINKS YOUR A ANIMATRONIC WITHOUT IT'S COSTUME ON, IF HE GETS YOU, HE WILL TRY TO STUFF YOU INSIDE A FREDDY FAZBEAR SUIT". Mark quickly activated his powers and teleported into his room. He quickly woke up Kelly and the others. Sky, Dlive, Yami and Luigikid activated their powers and they walked outside. Golden Freddy was trying to defeat all the other animatronics but was failing because of how well Mark repaired them all. Mark teleported Golden Freddy over to him and asked " How long until they turn good again"?. Golden Freddy answered " At 6 AM they will turn good again". It was only 5:30 AM. The animatronics screamed and started to attack the humans. Sky said " I know somebody that can reset the animatronics, Mark open a portal to Minecraftia, I'll be back as soon as humanly possible". Mark nodded and opened a portal to Minecraftia and Sky ran through and teleported to somebody's house. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door and said in an urgent tone " SETO, OPEN UP PLEASE". Seto opened the door and said " Hey Sky, what's up"?. Sky quickly grabbed his arm and said " No time to explain, just don't let go me ok". Seto nodded and held on his arm tightly as Sky teleported away.

Sky teleported to the portal and walked through with Seto. He said " I need you to switch these animatronics from Free roaming mode to inactive mode Seto". Seto nodded and started chanting a spell. He finished the spell and the switches on the animatronics switched from free roaming to inactive. It was 5 40 AM. Sky looked at Seto and said " Ok, thank you so much". Seto smiled and said " That's ok, do you need anything else". Sky nodded and asked " Can you reset their AI's so they are free to do whatever they want"?. Seto nodded and cast another spell and changed the AI's from obey to free. Sky said " Thank you Seto, do you want to go home now"?. Seto nodded and Sky grabbed his arm and teleported Seto back to his house. Sky teleported back. Golden Freddy sat down and said " I'm the only one that dosen't have to follow the rule, because I'm supposed to be inactive at all times, not even I can control them after 12 AM, I try to help the night guard in any way I can, but he or she always thinks I'm evil and put on the Freddy mask, no matter how hard I tried, they almost always died". Mark nodded and said " Well now the other night guards will be safe for the night". Golden Freddy nodded and said " Thank you Sky, for helping my friends". Sky smiled and said " It's no trouble, just helping out a friend". Kelly looked at them all and said "Ok, what the fuck is going on". Mark looked at her and said " Well it all started 3 years ago". " I had decided to play the horror game Sonic exe when my computer screen glitches and came up with a picture of Sonic exe, that's when Sky and the animatronics showed up". " At first we thought they were evil, but they turned out to be good". " They asked us if we knew who these three people were and showed us pictures of Yami, Dlive and Luigikid, I instantly recognized them and they were in a hotel right next to where I used to live for a convention thing". We picked them up along with Michelle and we went to Minecraftia". " We were then attacked by Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, Herobrine, Herobrine damaged Golden Freddy badly so he had to go into self repair mode". We were then attacked by Smiledog, The Rake and Ben drowned". We then found out our powers and went to stop the CreepyPastas who were at the time under the leadership of Sonic exe". All the animatronics but Golden Freddy were affected by the disease known as Zalgo's Disease". We beat the CreepyPastas but Sonic exe pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and turned into Super Sonic exe". " Then they all threw their powers to me and I stopped Sonic exe and the Chaos Emeralds became mine to command". " We killed all the CreepyPastas and the exes and we lived happily for the next three years". " Now their real master, The devil or Mephistopheles has escaped from hell and is now trying to kill us all". Kelly took in this information and nodded and said " Ok, where is Mephistopheles now"?. Mark replied " I have no idea". Kelly asked " Ok, what do we have to do Golden Freddy"?. Golden Freddy said " We have to go to Minecraftia and find out the location of Mephistopheles". Sky said " Then what are we waiting for, Let's go". Golden Freddy said " No, we need to wait for the other animatronics to wake up in order to go". Mark nodded and noticed it was 6:10 AM a d switched on the animatronics. The woke up and Freddy walked over to Sky and said " Thank you for calling your friend and helping us break free of our murderous ways". Sky said " No problem". Mark said " Ok, are we ready to go"?. Everybody nodded and Mark opened the portal to Minecraftia and they once again entered it.

**That's it for chapter two, I hope you enjoyed. You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading and I will see you, for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3- The Aether

**Hello everybody, my name is Skulldoesminecraft and welcome back to Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I hope you are enjoying this sequal so far. I am having a lot of fun writing it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter.**

**Chapter 3- The Aether**

They had spent the next few days collecting Iron, Gold and Diamonds. They soon had enough diamonds for full Iron Diamond armor and swords. Sky remembered that he had to get someone and said " I'm going to go pick up my girlfriend ok". Marno odder and said " Ok, go and get her". Sky teleported to his house and knocked on the door.

Alesa heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Sky was waiting for her at the door. Sky said " I can explain why I was gone for so long". Alesa walked up to him and hugged him and said " There's no need to explain, I'm just happy your here". " But just out of curiosity, where were you"?. Sky looked her in the eyes and said " I'm trying to save the world from the CreepyPastas". Alesa nodded and said " Well then let's go". Sky nodded and grabbed her arm and he teleported them to the camp.

Mark heard talking and turned around to see Sky with who he assumed was his girlfriend. Sky cleared hithe outta and said " Guy, this is my girlfriend Alesa". " Alesa this is Mark, Dlive, Luigikid, Michelle, Kelly and Yami". Alesa looked at them all and said " Hi, are you the people that are here to save the world"?. Mark nodded and quickly crafted her some diamond armor and a diamond sword. He gave the armor and sword to her and said " You'll need these". Alesa took the armor and sword and said " Thank you Mark". Yami walked over to Golden Freddy and asked him " So, what do we need to do in Minecraftia to find Mephistopheles's base"?. Golden Freddy said " We need to go and collect 9 stacks of diamonds and make a stack of diamond blocks from the overworld, A notch apple from the aether, A Nether Star from the Nether and a Ender Dragon scale from the end". Sky looked at him like he was crazy and said " Even with protection five diamond armor, It's still impossible to kill the Real Ender Dragon and just as hard to kill The Wither, The diamleast we already have and the Notch apple will be hard to get a blessing from Notch to get". Mark said " We'll find a way to get it all done, we always do". Golden Freddy started to make a portal to the Aether. They all walked through but were stopped by 2 angels. One of them asked " Why are you in the Aether"?. Mark walked up and said " We are here to see Notch". The other angel said " follow us if you want to see Notch". They followed and Alesa thought she recognised the 2 angels and said " Mitch, Jerome is that you too"?. The fluffy one turned around and said " yeah, how do you know our names"?. Sky recognized the Fluffy and the Benja and shouted " FLUFFY, BENJA". They recognized Sky and said Jerome said " Adam, is that you buddy"?. Sky nodded and Mitch said " Hey Adam, how are you buddy"?. Sky smiled and said " I've been good, I have a girlfriend, Alesa". " But we miss you too". Jerome smiled and said " We can't come back for another year, we owe Notch a dept and we're paying it off right now, anyways, we're here". Golden Freddy walked up to the two friends and said " Thank you for taking us to Notch". They smiled and said " you're welcome" and with that they flew away. They walked into Notches home. Notch came out and asked " What do you want"?. Sky looked at him and said " Notch, we require a Notch apple to help us save the world from the CreepyPastas and therefore save not only this world, but the other worlds out there as well". Notch contemplated this for a moment and said " Ok, you can have a Notch apple, but only if you promise to use it for good and not evil". They all agreed to this and Notch summoned a Notch apple and gave it to them. Mark said to Notch " Thank you for giving us permission to have one of these, I promise we will use it for good and not evil". They walked out and went back to the portal and teleported back to the Overworld.

**That it for chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did remember to review and tell me so. Also I need Female OCs to be GF's with Yami and Dlive. Thanks, you guys rule and I will see you, in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Squid Menace

**Hey guys what's going on. My name is Skulldoesminecraft and welcome to a another chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I hope your enjoying the story so far because I am enjoying writing it for you guys. Once again, You all rule.**

**Chapter 4- The Squid Menace**

They had returned to the Overworld in Minecraftia and destroyed the Aether portal. They walked 75 blocks **(Each block in this story is 1 meter)** when Sky and Alesa jumped back in fear. Sky shouted in fear " IT'S A SQUID, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES". Mark laughed and said " What can a Squid do that we can't". Sky looked at him and said " They are the reason Mitch and Jerome are serving Notch as angels". " They took my ex-girlfriend Dawn and myself with my friends Ty or Deadlox, Jason or TrueMU, Ian or SSundee, Jerome or JeromeASF, Mitch or TheBajanCanadian, They killed Mitch and Jerome but not before they managed to shoot down the Derpy Squid Overlord and allowed me to kill it". Mark looked in amazement and said " How in the hell did squids manage to do that"?. Sky looked at him gravely and answered " Don't be fooled by their Derpy looks, They are evil, cunning and deceitful, If they found out that I'm still alive, they would destroy everything I know and love". Mark quickly pulled out a sword and started to walk towards the squid. He quickly stabbed the Squid through the head. Sky watched it all happen and said " Thank you for doing that Mark". Mark looked at her and said " It's no problem, I'm just looking out for my friends". Golden Freddy's said " The squids currently have all the obsidian in Minecraftia in their possession, so we have to go and take at least 14 from them". They all nodded and Golden Freddy's said " We need six things in order to open the portal to the Squid dimension". Kelly looked at Golden Freddy and asked " What are those six items"?. Golden Freddy replied " First we need an Emerald block, Emeralds are only found in mountain biomes". " Then we need a stack of Sandstone, from sand biomes, which require six stacks of sand, which can only be mined by an efficiency three shovel". " Then we need a Scale from a being called The Guardian, He is located in the deepest part of the ocean, we'll need water breathing potions for you humans and Unrusting potions for us animatronics". " Fourth we need a budder ink sac from a squid from the Lake of squids, for that we'll need strength two potions because of the mutant Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons and Endermen". " For the fight item we need 9 stacks of Golden Blocks, we'll need to make Sky the leader for the gold since he seems drawn to it". The sixth and final item is a squid head from the Derpillious Squid Overlord, which requires 6 buddery ink blocks to summon". " Since Sky and Alesa know the most about Minecraftia, having lived here for all your lives". Both Sky and Alesa nodded.

**That's it for today's chapter, I hoped you enjoyed and Yes, This is going to be a much longer story then the last one. You guys are awesome, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you, in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Emeralds

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with another chapter. Once again, I need two females OCs to be the girlfriends of Yami and Dlive. Now I know you need neither wart to make any good potion, Blaze rods for Strength and glowstone for strength two, so instead I'm making it that you need gunpowder to do anything, redstone to make strength two and Golden Carrots to make normal strength potions. For the next few chapters the chapters will include the POVS of the different teams.**

Chapter 5- The Emeralds

Sky and Ales had divided them into five different teams. Sky had drawn up a plan and said " Team 1 is in charge of finding the Emeralds, Team 2 is in charge of the sandstone and the shard from the Guardian, Team 3 will be in charge of finding pufferfish for the water breathing potion, Cooked raw flesh for the unrusting potion ,Redstone and gunpowder from Creepers, Team 4 is in charge of the buddery ink sacs and buddery ink blocks and Team 5 is in charge of finding the budder blocks". Alesa said " The teams will be this , Team one will consist of Mark, Kelly and Toy Chica , Team 2 will have Dlive, The Mangle and Foxy. Team 3 will consist of Yami, The Marionette and Freddy, Team 3 will consist of Luigikid, Michelle, Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy and Team 5 will consist of Myself, Sky, Bonnie and Chica". They all nodded and Sky said " Teams 2, 3 and 4 will have to meet back here, Well Team 1 and Team 3 will have to meet back here and Team 4 can't go until they get the Strength two potions, so Team 4 will stay here for awhile". The people and Animatronics in Team 4 nodded and sat back down. Alesa looked at them all and said " Good luck". They all walked in seep rate directions except for Team 4, who stayed at the camp.

Team 1:

Mark, Kelly and Toy Chica had been walking for hours when the finally found a Mountain Biome. Mark cheered and Kelly laughed, Toy Chica just looked and said " We shouldn't split up, The CreepyPastas are still coming after us remember and I can't take on any of them without the other Animatronics". Mark and Kelly nodded and got out their iron pickaxes and started mining into the mountain.

Nine hours later:

They had collected all the Emeralds and had started to head back to the camp when they heard a laugh. They lookedand saw Laughing Jack walking towards them. Mark and Toy Chica got ready to fight. Laughing Jack laughed and said " You may have beaten Sonic exe, but I'm stronger then he is". Mark activated his powers and The Chaos Emeralds for the first time combining them both, He closed his eyes and allowed the powers to swarm over him and fill him with power. He opened his eyes to reveal Glowing Golden eyes. He flew up into the air and said in a booming voice " Toy Chica, Protect Kelly". Toy Chica nodded and became aggressive and murderous to everything but her friends. Laughing Jack started to fly into the air after Mark.

Mark attacked first and charged up a golden blast. He charged it for a few seconds and fired if at Laughing Jack. It hit him directly in the chest and exploded. Once the smoke had cleared, it seemed that it hadn't even touched him. Jack laughed and shot a beam of black energy at Mark, Mark dodged it but another blast hit him. He fell and couldn't get back up. Jack flew down and went after Kelly and Toy Chica. He landed and when Toy Chica saw him, She screamed and started to attack. Jack easily dodged the attack and almost lazily kicked Toy Chica and she landed in the mountain and fell. Mark heard Kelly scream and pulled himself up with all his might and saw Jack walking towards Kelly and saw Toy Chica in the mountain and screamed in rage. He started glowing a Gold-Red color and said in a voice full of rage " YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS ANYMORE JACK YOU SON OF A BITCH". Jack laughed and said " Who's going to stop me, you"?. " I took care of you with one attack last time, what makes you think I won't do it again"?. Mark simply smiled and teleported behind him and started to punch the living day lights out of him. When Mark was finished, Laughing Jack wasn't laughing anymore, instead he was crying and begging Mark to stop. Mark picked him up and teleported him out of Minecraftia. Toy Chica reactivated and walked over to Kelly and asked " A-A-Are you a-a-alright"?. Mark quickly clicked his fingers are repaired Toy Chica's Voice box. He deactivated the Chaos Emeralds and his powers and walked over to Kelly. Kelly jumped up and kissed him and said " You saved my life". Mark smiled and said " It was no problem". The three of them started walking back to camp with the Emeralds they needed.

**I hope you enjoy today's chapter, if you did, remember to review and say something. Also, I have a question for you guys, Who do you think is the most OP (Over Powered) out of the Animatronics and the humans ( both separately). Thank you guys so much for reading, you guys are awesome, and I will see you later guys.**


	6. Chapter 6- Team two and Three

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and today I am here for another chapter of Zalgo's disease. I hope you have been enjoying the series so far because I love writing these. Ask me questions and I will answer them if I can. **

Chapter 6- Team two and Team Three

Team Two's POV:

Dlive was uncomfortable with Foxy and The Mangle. He thought they were the creepiest out of the eleven animatronics. They had finally around a desert Biome and were about to go in when they heard a hissing sound behind them. Foxy turned around and saw a Creeper getting ready to explode. He acted quickly and picked up Dlive, much to his surprise and ran. The Mangle saw what he was doing and followed him into the Biome. Foxy put Dlive down. Dlive looked at him and said " What the f*ck was that for". Foxy looked at him and replied " Argh me matey, is that how ye humans be thanking people that saved ye live". Dlive calmed down and said " I'm sorry Foxy, I didn't mean to shout, I was just scared". " Thank you for saving my life". Foxy looked down and said " Ye be welcome Laddie and I forgive ye for shouting". They pulled out efficiency three shovels and started to mine the sand.

Three hours later:

They had finished mining seven stacks of sand, the extra one for glass for the bottles. They were walking back to camp when they saw a female figure waiting for them. It was Jane The Killer. Foxy and The Mangle instantly became aggressive and attacked. Jane simply stepped out of the way. She switched both Foxy and The Mangle off. Dlive quickly activated his powers and pulled out his sword. Jane pulled out her knife and went to attack. Dlive blocked with his Iron Sword and started dodging and blocking every swipe Jane made. Dlive used his master knowledge of PVP to knock Jane's knife out of her hands. He knocked her out and left her there. He walked over to Foxy and The Mangle and reactivated them. They got up and walked back to camp.

Team Three's POV:

They had each assigned each other a task. Yami was looking for Pufferfish and Rotten Flesh. The Marionette was looking for gold nuggets and carrots, and Freddy was looking for Gunpowder and Redstone. They had completely forgotten that they needed glass for bottles.

Two hours later:

They had found all they needed and were walking back to camp when Slenderman and Mario exe. Since Freddy and The Marionette were so OP, they fought Mario exe while Yami took on Slender again. Yami activated his powers and punched Slender in the gut. Slender growled and attacked Yami by using his tentacles. Yami easily deflected his attacks and punched slender in the head. Slender fell and Yami went to help Freddy and The Marionette. They were losing the fight to Mario exe. Yami walked in and grabbed Mario exes hand. Mario exe looked in amazement as Yami punched him in the face and knocked him out. They walked back to camp.

Teams 2,3 and 4's POV:

Team two had returned with a spare stack of sand in case they needed it. They cooked the sand and Rotten Flesh, made Golden carrots, and crafted a brewing stand. They made the potions of Unrusting, Strength two and Water Breathing and made a few extras in case anybody needed them. Teams 2 and 4 walked away while Team 3 stayed at the camp, having completed their task. Team 1 arrived and sat down with Team 2.

**That's it for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed and if you did remember to review and tell be so. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7- Team 4 and Team 2

**Hello everybody my name is Skuldoesminecraft and welcome to another chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. Strength two lasts for 8 minutes in the story ok.**

Chapter 7- Team 4 and Team 2

Team 4's POV

They had the strength two potions and were walking over to the squid lake. Golden Freddy said

" Be ready for anything, from what Sky said these things are pretty dangerous". The rest nodded and drank their potions and got ready to fight. Luigikid activated his powers and Michelle pulled out her sword. They went into the lake and killed the squids. Soon enough, they had enough budder ink sacs to summon the Derpy squid overlord.

They placed the blocks and got ready to fight. The ground started shaking and they heard a booming voice say

" FOOLISH HUMANS, YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE ERROR IN JUDGEMENT BY SUMMONING ME, NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU. Luigikid attacked and punched it. Golden Freddy screamed his demonic scream and teleported onto it's head. He tried to rip it off but failed and it threw him off. Golden Freddy hit the ground hard.

Toy Freddy jumped onto it's arm and ran up to it's head. Toy Freddy used a diamond sword and tried to cut it's head off. It too failed and he was thrown to the ground.

Michelle threw her sword at it's head but it just bounced off and it attacked her. She went flying and Luigikid teleported over to her and caught her. He stared in anger at the overlord and he started glowing a red color and attacked. He ripped it's head off and left the body to rot. He teleported them all to him and woke them up. Michelle kissed Luigikid and said

" You saved my life". He smiled and said " It was nothing, I just did what I would do anyway". They walked back to the camp hand in hand. Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy followed.

Team 2's POV

They had found the deepest part of the ocean in the boat. Dlive got out the water breathing and the Unrusting potions and he splashed the unrusting on The Mangle and Foxy and drank the water breathing potion himself.

They dived into the water and started swimming. They reached the bottom and found the guardian swimming around a pillar. They got ready to fight once again and attacked.

Foxy and The Mangle distracted it while Dlive stole a shard from the pillar. He quickly swam to the three fighting and he stabbed the guardian from behind. They a quickly swam to surface while it was disoriented and they jumped back onto the boat and started to row it away. They arrived back to shore just as the potions ran out. They started walking back when they saw Laughing Jack waiting for them. He laughed and said

" You aren't escaping Mephistopheles that easily. He then went and switched the animatronics off and went after Dlive. Dlive activated his powers and got his sword out. He swung and attacked Laughing Jack. Jack dodged his attacks with ease and pushed Dlive to the floor. Jack went in for the kill but Dlive stabbed him before he could. Jack disappeared and Dlive went and reactivated The Mangle and Foxy. They walked back and got back to camp. They sat and waited with teams 1,3 and 4 For team five.

**I know it's a short chapter but it's just a filler for the next two chapters tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed, if you did review and tell me so. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8- The squid dimension, Team 5

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. Thank you all so much for the support.**

**Chapter 8- Team 5 and the squid dimension**

Team 5's POV

Sky had found half the gold they needed already and had just found the 289th one when Slenderman and Jeff The Killer had appeared. Jeff laughed and said

" GO TO SLEEP", and he threw his knife and hit Bonnie in the face, cutting his face off. **(XD)** Slender went and ripped Chica's hands off and threw her away. This just caused Chica and Bonnie to get angrier both and summoned Golden Freddy, Freddy and Foxy. Freddy saw what they had done to his friends and screamed the same demonic scream Golden Freddy screamed. Foxy's eyes turned black, much like Bonnie's did. Golden Freddy just teleported behind Slender and got a suit and tried to stuff in in it. Slender just threw him away. The other Animatronics appeared, as they heard Freddy's roar. They saw what had happened to Bonnie, Chica and Golden Freddy their eyes all turned Black and they attacked as one. They dodged and weaved through all the attacks and literally ripped Slender and Jeff apart. Jeff's final words were " What's done is done, they shall never be the same again. Mark along with Kelly,Dlive, Yami, Luigikid and Michelle and he activated his Chaos Emeralds and walked over to Slender, who hadn't died yet and he said**  
><strong>

" If you ever return, I will hunt you down and rip your F*cking head off, Understand". Slender nodded and teleported away. Mark quickly grabbed Bonnie's face and put it back onto Bonnie's head. He used the emeralds power to put it back on and stick it there And used them to repair Chica's hands. He repaired Golden Freddy and reactivated him. Mark teleported them all back to camp and told Golden Freddy

" you guys stay here, Sky, Alesa and I will get the rest of the gold". Mark teleported them and they went to get the rest of the gold.

one hour later:

Mark teleported them back with the 576 gold they needed and they crafted the nine stacks of golden blocks. Golden Freddy constructed the portal and activated it with a Flint n Steel. Before they went through Sky said

" Everybody get ready, these squids are truly evil and will kill you if they see you". They all nodded and got their weapons out. They walked through and entered the squid dimension. Sky didn't recognise the place anymore. It had changed so much since he had come here with Mitch, Jerome, Ty, Ian and Jason to rescue Dawn. The structures were much more advanced and the Parkour looked harder to complete. They quickly hid as they saw a squad of squids walking past them. They were wearing diamond armour and were equipped with Diamond swords and bows. Sky was surprised and quickly switched to his strongest budder armour and he got his most OP Budder sword. Mark just activated the Chaos Emeralds, Yami activated his powers, which made him effectively invincible, Dlive activated his powers, Sky activated his and Luigikid activated his powers. The animatronics turned all their eyes black and got ready to fight.

**I hope you enjoyed this morning's chapter, next one will be coming out tonight. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9- Old Friends

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. Thank you all so much for the support. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 9- Old friends**

They were finding a way to infiltrate the squid's base when they heard a squid talking about Sky. It was saying to the other squid

" We need to find him, little does he know that we have known he was alive since he helped destroy the CreepyPastas". " He is a fool for believing that we wouldn't find him". Sky looked shocked and said " We may have to kill all of them, in order to stop them from trying to kill my friends". Alesa nodded and said

" I may not know much about the squids, but I know that they will try to kill him every single day". The rest agreed and they started to develope a plan to kill them all. While they were planning to kill all the squids, a humanoid figure was watching them talk. She smiled when she saw Sky and jumped down.

Sky had finished making the plan and everyone had agreed to it when they heard a voice saying " Sky, it's me". Sky thought he recognised the voice and he realised who it was.

She walked from up to them from behind and looked at them and thought to herself " What are they doing, are they trying to kill them all, if they are then I am going to help them in any way I can, better reveal myself to them".

Sky looked behind him and saw a women in a hoodie standing behind them. He wondered who it was and asked her " Who are you and what are you doing in the squid dimension"?. She looked at him and replied

" I could ask the same about you". Sky answered " We are here to take some obsidian and kill all of the squids". She laughed and answered " I've been trying to do that for three years and I haven't managed it yet". Sky looked at her and said " Who are you"?. She smiled and said " Don't you recognise me Sky". Sky looked surprised that she knew his name Thought about it for a moment and wondered aloud " Dawn, is that you"?. She smiled and took off her hoodie. Sky was amazed and said

" So this is where you've been hiding all those years". Dawn nodded and and said " After I left, I decided to try to kill all of the squids, but all of my attempts failed, for the past year I've been trying to get back home".

Alesa was wondering what was going on and asked Sky " Hey Sky, what's going on". Sky looked at her and said " Oh this is my ex- girlfriend Dawn or Dawnables". Alesa looked at him with a face that said that she wasn't amused. Sky laughed awkwardly and said " Umm, This is awkward". Dawn laughed and said " I have a few friends here too". Sky looked at her questioningly and asked " Who are they". Dawn laughed and said " An old friend of yours, if you want to find him then follow me". They followed Dawn and she lead them to a old, hollowed out building that the squids abandoned long ago. Sky recognised it as the place that he along with Mitch, Ty, Ian, Jerome and Jason went to in order to save Dawn all those years ago. She stepped on a pressure plate and they heard Pistons activating. Two pieces of cobblestone went up and they walked inside.

They heard a voice shout " DAWN, IS THAT YOU". Dawn yelled back " YES, IT'S ME BROTATO". As soon as Sky heard the name he yelled " TYLER, IS THAT YOU". They heard running and saw MunchingBrotato or Tyler running towards them. Tyler laughed and punched Sky's arm and shouted " I REGRET NOTHING". Dawn looked at Sky and said " He has gone a little bit crazy since he got stuck here". Tyler laughed and yelled

" ARE THOSE ANIMATRONICS BECAUSE THEY LOOK UGLY AS S*IT". Golden Freddy growled but Mark stopped him from attacking and whispered to him " Calm down Golden Freddy, from what Dawn said, he has been living a rough three years. They heard another voice say " Sky, is that you". Sky laughs and said " IS THAT YOU MELON MAN"?. The man laughed and said " You know it Sky". Sky laughed and said " Got any more surprises for me Dawn"?. Dawn smiled and said " you'll have to wait and find out". They walked further inside and saw how much work had been out into it. There were a lot of beds and a lot of self made furniture. She walked over to a bed hooked to a life support device. She woke the person up and said " Hey, Sky's here". Bathe man weakly got up and said in a quivering voice " S-S-Sky, is that y-y-you"?. Sky walked over to the bed and recognised him.

Sky looked at him and said " Hey Ant buddy, What happened to you". Dawn answered for him and said " He allowed us time to get back here one time, he fought off an entire squadron of squids, He was worse when we found him, I've been slowly nursing him back to health but he needed a life support to survive, so we used the rest of the Iron to craft one for him".

Sky looked at Mark and asked " Does your powers work on humans"?. Mark shrugged and said " I don't know, I haven't tried it before". Sky replied " Then could you try it please"?. Mark nodded and said " I'll try but it may not end well". Mark activated the Chaos Emeralds and started trying to heal Ant. The energy swarmed Ant and he started twitching and screaming. After a few minutes Mark deactivated the Emeralds and he waited with bated breath for Ant to respond, the life support went dead.

Mark turned and said " I'm sorry, He didn't make it". Sky fell to his knees and started crying. Kelly hugged and comforted him but he stood up in a rage and screamed " I'LL KILL YOU MARK". Mark flew up and said " It wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything, YOU were the one who suggested it". Sky got so angry that he started to fly and he attacked. Mark dodged all of Sky's attacks and he attacked himself".

Golden Freddy looks at Yami and nodded. Yami activated his powers and jumped up at them. He punched down Sky and then said to him " Calm down Sky, It wasn't his fault, Nobody knew what would happen". Sky's eyes turned pure white and he threw Yami off was just about to attack when Ant flew up to him and said in a booming voice " SKY, STOP THIS". " I AM ALIVE, NOW CALM DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU CALM DOWN". Sky saw Ant and said " But how, you were dead". Ant looked at him and said " Mark's powers did more then heal me, they also gave me powers". Sky's eyes went to their normal Golden color and he landed on the ground. He said " I'm sorry Mark, I don't know what came over me". " Wait did my eyes turn white"?. Mark nodded and Sky gasped and said " I thought Notch had taken that part out of me". Mark looked confused and said " Taken what part out of you"?. Sky sighed and answered " Dawn, Alesa, Brotato, Ant and Bashur already know this but, Herobrine is my grandfather". They all gasped and Mark asked " So what did Notch do about it".

Sky answered " Notch used his ability's to make me fully human and removed the Herobrine blood in my veins, he made me normal". They nodded and took in this information and accepted it. Yami said " I don't care that your part Herobrine, You're still my friend". The others agreed and Dawn said " It's becoming night, time to sleep". They went to sleep and would steal the Obsidian in the morning.

**I hope you enjoyed today's second chapter. I loved writing it. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**I'm sorry, no second chapter today, I've had a really bad day. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER AGAIN

**I'm so sorry, no chapter today, I've had another really bad day. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 10- The Wither

**Hello eveybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with another chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I know I haven't posted anything on Monday but as you saw in the post I made yesterday, I just wasn't in the mood. I hope that you are enjoying the series because I am enjoying writing it. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 10- The Wither**

They divided into two teams. Team 1 was hunting Wither skeleton's for Wither Skulls and Team 2 was looking for Soulsand. Team 1 had consisted of, Golden Freddy, Mark, Kelly, Yami, Luigikid, Michelle, The Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Bonnie and Chica. Team 2 consisted of Dlive, Sky, Alesa, Dawn, Ant, Bashur, Brotato, The Marionette, Freddy, Foxy and Toy Freddy.

Team 1's POV

They had found a Nether fortress and were looking for a Wither skeleton when they found a man with no eyes waiting for them. He watched Golden Freddy with a look of anger on his face and whispered " I will kill you, you god damn animatronic bear. Golden Freddy heard a noise and went to check it out. That's when he saw Herobrine and his eyes instantly turned black and his voice turned demonic as he said " GET OUT OF HERE HEROBRINE, I BEAT YOU ONCE AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN". Herobrine laughed and replied " In the Overworld perhaps, but down here I control EVERYTHING". Golden Freddy screamed his demonic scream and attacked.

Five hours later:

Golden Freddy had finally won, but at a cost. He had lost his ability to talk because his voice box was so damaged. Mark activated his powers and repaired it so it only glitched once every so often. Golden Freddy said to Mark " Thank you Marhouyou have down so much for me, and I so little for you".

Mark smiled and replied " It's no problem, it's what friends to". They started walking again and within no time had found the three wither heads they needed and walked back to the Nether portal.

Team 2's POV:

They walked 75 blocks before they found any soulsand. They heard a sound and turned around and saw a sort of Demonic, Evil version of Freddy. The Marionette walked up to him and said " Who are you and what are you doing here". It smiled and replied " Mephistopheles created me and several others". " I am Shadow Freddy and I'm here with Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Chica and Shadow Foxy". Foxy looked at the other animatronics and said " Argh me mateys, We best be going after one of them". " I'll be going after Shadow Bonnie, How about ye three". Freddy turned his eyes black and said " I'll go after Shadow Chica".

Toy Freddy turned his eyes black and said " I'll go after Shadow Freddy". The Marionette looked at Shadow Foxy and said " I'm going after Shadow Foxy", and with that, they attacked.

Freddy was absolutely destroying Shadow Chica and was about to kill her when out of nowhere she screamed like Golden Freddy and teleported behind Toy Freddy and switched him off.

Toy Freddy was destroying Shadow Foxy. He was about to go in for the kill. But it screamed like Golden Freddy and teleported behind him and said in a demonic glitching voice " Ar-Ar-Argh me mate-mate-matey, you made a mis-mis-mistake going up against me". it screamed again and switched Toy Freddy off.

Foxy was running all over the place, striking Shadow Bonnie with his hook over and over again. Bonnie couldn't do anything to defend itself. It screamed the same scream Shadow Chica and Shadow Foxy made and teleported all over the place until Foxy couldn't keep up. It quickly pinned Foxy down and said in a demonic voice " You've met with quite the terrible fate, haven't you". It laughed and switched Foxy off.

The Marionette was quickly assessing the situation and wondered if he could take them all on by himself. He realised that since these ones are based on the older models that he could beat them easily because of his advanced mobility. He quickly teleported behind Shadow Bonnie and ripped it's head off. It's body, alone with it's head disappeared. He did the same to Shadow Chica and Shadow Freddy but Shadow Foxy was proving a problem. The Marionette was teleporting all over the place but Foxy was just as fast, possibly faster. The Marionette assessed the new situation and noticed that for one second Foxy stopped to get his bearings inbetween each teleport. He quickly increased his speed by a tenfold and teleported behind Shadow Foxy while it was getting it's bearings and grabbed it's head and ripped it off.

The Marionette reactivated Freddy, Toy Freddy and Foxy and said " I have done it, the Shadow animatronics are dead". Freddy grabbed The Marionette's shoulder and said " Thank you for saving us Marionette". " Despite our differences, you are truly powerful". The Marionette nodded and said " It was nothing Freddy". They collected the soulsand and walked back to the portal.

Everbody's POV:

They met back with the stuff they needed and made a little hole made of Obsidian and got ready to spawn the Wither. Before they summoned the Wither everyone that had them activated their powers and they got ready to spawn the Wither. Mark placed the last Wither skull and ran. The ground started rumbling and then they head a mighty roar as The Wither came to life. It looked at them with it's three heads head started to shoot wither skulls at them. Mark flew up and easily removed one of three heads. It watched in anger as it's head fell off and it quickly activated the force field that makes it impervious to arrow shots. It started firing the wither skulls more rapidly but it forgot that there was 23 of them. Ant and Sky sneaked up behind it and chopped off another one of it's heads. Seeing that it had one head, it fired the skulls at the speed of a bullet. One of the shots almost hit Michelle and Luigikid looked at The Wither in anger and he teleported up and ripped it's final head off. Luigikid ripped the Nether Star out of it's chest and walked back. They walked back to the portal and went back to the Overworld.

**I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, I enjoyed writing it. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 11- Finding The Stronghold

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back here with another chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I'm going to be trying something new this chapter. Every time a person's voice turns demonic, I will use bold letters when he or she is speaking.**

**Chapter 11- Finding The Stronghold**

They had split teams the same teams as in the Nether. Team one was going back to the Nether and finding the Blaze Rods needed for the Eye of Ender for The End. Team two was in charge of finding the Ender Pearls needed for the Eye of Ender to locate he End Stronghold to find The End to get a scale from the Ender Dragon.

Team 1's POV:

They entered the Nether one at a time and instantly got the weapons out or activated their powers. They started looking for a Nether fortress and within no time at all, they found one. They entered the stronghold and started looking for blaze spawner.

They found the Spawner and formed a plan to kill the blazes. They split up and started to attack from three different sides. They got 16 blaze rods and decided that was enough. They walked back to the portal but before they could go through, Herobrine teleported in front of the portal and said in a demonic voice " **YOU SHALL NOT BEAT ME A THIRD TIME, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL**". Mark, Golden Freddy and The Mangle growled.

Mark's eyes turned red and he said " I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU HEROBRINE, IF YOU DON'T GET THE F*CK OUT OF OUR WAY, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF". Golden Freddy's eyes turned black and he said his voice turned demonic and he said "** I WILL RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS OUT AND WATCH YOU CHOCK ON YOUR OWN BLOOD** ".

The Mangle just continued to growl and attacked. Golden Freddy followed and Mark activated his powers and activated the Chaos Emeralds and attacked. Mark teleported behind Herobrine and punched his head. The Mangle bit Herobrines frontal lobe off and Golden Freddy just continually screamed and punched Herobrines stomach. Herobrine fell to his knees, allowing them enough time to get out of The Nether.

Team 2's POV:

They were hunting for Endermen and had already found 10 of them and got 10 Ender Pearls and had just found the 11th one when a figure that looked like Toy Freddy came out of nowhere and it said " I am Shadow Toy Freddy, I am here with Shadow Toy Bonnie, Shadow Toy Chica, The Shadow Mangle and The Shadow Marionette". Sky looked in rage and said " What the f*ck is Mephistopheles thinking, We beat the original Shadows, why wouldn't we be able to beat these ones". The Marionette looked at him and said " Because they have advanced mobility systems which will Blake them faster and stronger". Sky nodded and activated his powers. Dlive and Ant activated their powers and got ready to attack. They attacked and easily killed The Shadow Mangle. Freddy attacked The Shadow Marionette and quickly ripped his stomach in half, making it disappear. Foxy was moving as fast as Shadow Toy Bonnie could move and hit it with his hook, making it vanish. The Marionette was easily beating Shadow Toy Chica and easily beat her and made her disappear. They spent half an hour finding the other 5 Ender Pearls and walked back to camp.

Everyone's POV:

They crafted the Eyes of Ender and sent one off. It only took 45 minutes to find the End Stronghold. Mark put the Eyes of Enders in the required slots and the Portal activated. Before they walked in Sky said " Be careful, the End is full of Endermen and healing alters, we need to take out the alters before we can steal the scale and we need to kill all of the Endermen". " This will be a dangerous task". They nodded and walked through the portal.

**That's it for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed. You guys are awesome and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 12- The End

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. **

**Chapter 12- The End**

The Animatronics were easily destroying all the healing alters and were about to start killing all of the Endermen when they heard a roar and saw The Ender Dragon swooping down to attack them. Mark acted fast and created a shield around them all, protecting them from the force of the impact. Mark activated the Chaos Emeralds and went around with a sharpness five diamond sword and killed all the Endermen within a minute or two.

That's when Mephistopheles appeared with an army of exes and CreepyPastas. Mephistopheles laughed and said " You may be able to beat one of them at a time, but you can't beat all of us, no matter how many of you there are".

Mark looked at Golden Freddy and nodded. He gave control of the Chaos Emeralds to Golden Freddy and he flew up to kill the Ender Dragon. Golden Freddy quickly created a shield around them all and held it while the onslaught of CreepyPastas and exes started.

Mark was getting hit after hit on the Dragon with his Sharpness Five diamond sword and he was decreasing it's health faster and faster. In no time he killed it and it flew down onto the CreepyPastas and exes.

Mark got up and cut a scale from it's remains and quickly ran back to them. Golden Freddy gave control of the Emeralds back to Mark as the Portal out of The End appeared. They were about to go through when Mephistopheles teleported behind Mark and stabbed him in the back and said " You will never see your friends again". Mephistopheles teleported away and the CreepyPastas and exes followed.

Mark collapsed but not before he got Foxy's attention. Foxy carried him out of The End, knowing that he wouldn't want to die in this place but rather in Minecraftia where everything is beautiful and there is no such thing as pollution. Foxy walked through the portal and put Mark onto the grass.

Kelly started crying when she saw Mark's dying body and she said to him " I will find and murder Mephistopheles did it takes me the rest of my life". Foxy said in a sad voice " I be sorry matey, I hope Notch is kind to you".

Mark smiled weakly and said " There is no place I'd rather be then with my friends". Mark gave control of the Chaos Emeralds to Golden Freddy. They watched sadly he slowly stopped breathing. Golden Freddy, Foxy and Freddy dug a hole 3 blocks deep and 2 blocks wide and crafted a coffin and lay Mark inside. They placed him into the grave and filled the hole up with dirt. They placed down Cobblestone and placed a sign on it saying " R.I.P". They didn't place his name with the fear of Mephistopheles finding the body and using it to his advantage.

They sat there for a few hours and cried. Golden Freddy roared and crafted the portal to Mephistopheles lair and said " We will find Mephistopheles and we will kill him and all his lackeys". They all agreed and got ready for the final fight.

Meanwhile in The Aether

Mark woke up only to find himself a spirit in The Aether. He instantly yelled " NOTCH, I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO YOU". Notch appeared in front of him and said " Why are you a spirit Mark"?.

Mark looked at him and replied " The demon Mephistopheles killed me". " He stabbed me in the back and left me there". " The animatronic Foxy brought me back to The Overworld and let me die in a more peaceful environment". Notch nodded and said " Since you have done so much in the past few days, I will resurrect you when they need you the most and make you a god". Mark shook his head and said " I don't want to become a god, I only want to see my frienone and help them defeat Mephistopheles and his evil army".

Notch sighed and said " That is the only way to resurrect you, unless you have the Chaos Emeralds handy". Mark remembered that he had the Emeralds and said " You'll have to get them from Golden Freddy before you can do that but I do have them handy". Notch smiled and brought Mark with him to the Overworld.

Golden Freddy got ready to enter the portal when Notch appeared and shouted " WAIT, IF YOU GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALDS I CAN RESURRECT MARK". Golden Freddy stopped in his tracks and said " Please do it Notch, I will gladly give you the Emeralds". He gave Notch The Emeralds and waited. Notch used the Emeralds and combined their power with his and began to resurrect Mark.

He teleported Mark's body out of the grave and healed the wound. He then took Mark's spirit and threw it inside his body. He began reanimating Mark's brain and internal organs. He then restarted his heart and gave him breath. Mark jumped up, gasping for breath and yet laughing at the same time. Notch gave Mark control of the Chaos Emeralds and teleported away.

**That's it for today's chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 13- The Final Battle Part 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles.**

**Chapter 13- The final battle part 1**

Mephistopheles was looking for more CreepyPastas to help him defeat all the people against him. He teleported back to hell with Jeff The Killer, Jane The Killer and Sonic exe and Ben Drowned and shouted " CREEPYPASTAS, COME TO ME". They all teleported towards him.

He looked at all of them and asked " WHO WILL STEP FORWARD AND JOIN ME TO FIGHT FOR THE WORLD THAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS, IF YOU JOIN YOU WILL BE GREATLY REWARDED". There was only one CreepyPasta that stepped out.

She said to Mephistopheles " I will join you, my name is Ann". She had blue and green eyes, torn jeans, a white mouth guard, a torn up blue high-top converse and a bloody brown hoodie. Mephistopheles smiled and said " excellent, what weapons do you need". She replied " I can make do with anything but a double sided axe would be preferred". She looked up and noticed that Jane The Killer was up there and growlers at her. Jane just smiled as if she was asking Ann to attack her.

Mephistopheles saw the look on Jane's face and told her " You will not attack any of the CreepyPastas that join us, I don't care if you hate them". Jane nodded and stopped smiling.

Mephistopheles created the double sided axe made of diamonds and gave it to Ann. He said " I hope this is sufficient enough for you". She smiled and said " Oh it is, thank you master".

Mephistopheles was unimpressed with the lack of CreepyPastas joining him and shouted " IS NO ONE ELSE GOING TO JOIN ME, OR ARE YOU ALL AFRAID OF DEATH".

Suddenly they heard laughing and watched as a man with no eyes came out of the crowd and said " I AM HEROBRINE, A GOD LIKE YOU MEPHISTOPHELES, I WANT TO JOIN YOUR FORCES AND KILL THE ONE KNOWN AS GOLDEN FREDDY". Mephistopheles smiled and said " Excellent, what will you need to do this". Herobrine laughed and replied " I'm a god like you, do an create whatever I need". He walked up to him along with Ann and Mephistopheles teleported them all away.

Sky had called all his friends and asked Notch if Jerome and Mitch could help them fight Mephistopheles. Notch nodded and let Mitch and Jerome assembled his friends and said " We need help defeating the devil known as Mephistopheles, can you help us please guys". They all cheered and Deadlox or Ty said " I will help you Adam". TrueMU or Jason nodded and said " Mephistopheles will fall as long as we are together". Ssundee or Ian smiled and said " Even Derp Ssundee wants to help, he promises to only kill the enemy". Sky was amazed by this as he knew how powerful Derp Sundee was and knew he will be a good ally to have in this fight.

Jerome and Mitch said in unison " No matter what, we stick together". CaptainSparklez or Jordan smiled and said " You have my help no matter what". Huskymupkipz or Quinton smiled and said " The power of my pizelmon are with you". Seto simply nodded and Sky instantly knew that he was with them. Sky smiled and said " Thank you guys so much, I know that together we can beat anything that comes our way".

Mark and the others activated their powers and Michelle, Kelly, Dawn, Bashur and Brotato got out sharpness tem diamond swords with protection ten diamond armour that Notch himself enchanted for them. Luigikid, Dlive, Yami, Ant, Mark and Sky activated the full extent of their powers and Mark activated the Chaos Emeralds and used them to give everyone powers. They all started to fly and got ready to enter the portal.

Mephistopheles gave his CreepyPastas the weapons they needed and he shouted " WE SHALL BEAT THEM, NOTHING CAN STOP US". The CreepyPastas all cheered and they waited at the portal for them to emerge.

They entered Mephistopheles's lair and got ready for the biggest fight they've ever fought.

**That's it for part one of the season finale, I hope you enjoyed. If you did remember to tell me if you liked it in the reviews and I will see you in the next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 14- The Final Battle Part 2

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with the final chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. There will be a sequel but will ill start it after I've written the different POV's for Freddy's nice side where the four others work at the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Anyways on with the final chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 14- The Final Battle Part 2**

Mark watched and saw all the CreepyPastas and exes waiting for them. There was Sonic exe, Ben Drowned, Slenderman, Jeff The Killer, Jane The Killer, Mario exe, Insane Pinkie Pie, The Rake, Smiledog, Herobrine, Talls Doll and a CreepyPasta they didn't know the name of. Mephistopheles teleported in and laughed. Sky and Mark attacked Mephistopheles, Alesa, Kelly and Dawn went after the CreepyPasta they didn't know the name of, Freddy and Jordan went after Sonic exe, Mitch and Jerome went after Jeff The Killer, Ty, Jason and Seto went after The Talls Doll. Ssundee took his glasses off and allowed Derp Sundee to take over. Derp Sundee smiled and said in an insane quivering voice " who wants s-some c-c-cake". Insane Pinkie Pie laughed and said " You cake is nothing to my cupcakes, NOW SMILE". Derp Sundee attacked Insane Pinkie Pie on his own. Queinton went after Mario exe with his Pixelmon, Yami, Bonnie and Chica went after Slenderman, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Bashur attacked Jane The Killer, Ant, Luigikid, Michelle, Balloon Boy, Dlive and The Mangle attacked The Rake and Smiledog and Foxy, Brotato and The Marionette attacked Ben Drowned, Golden Freddy went one on one with Herobrine.

Alesa, Kelly and Dawn attacked with their sharpness ten diamond swords but the female CreepyPasta deflected the weapons and struck them with the double sided axe. Alesa was thrown back and she fell unconscious on the wall. Dawn flew up into the air and she threw her sword at him. She deflected it and said " Really, did you really think that would work on me, I AM IMMORTAL", and with that she teleported up and punched Dawn down. Dawn hit the ground hard and fell unconscious. Kelly was amazed that the girl had almost killed Dawn and Alesa and asked " Who are you"?. She smiled and said " They call me Ann, and I am going to rip you heart out and eat it". Kelly looked horrified and shouted " YOU SHALL NOT STEAL ANY OF OUR HEARTS, I WILL STOP YOU". Ann laughed and hit her with the axe, directly on the head. If it wasn't for the protection ten armour the hit would've killed her. Kelly picked up another sharpness ten diamond sword and started to return the blows. Kelly was going so fast that Ann couldn't keep up and she got hit in the head. Ann was knocked out and Kelly went to help Dawn and Alesa.

Freddy and Jordan attacked as one, getting blow after blow onto Sonic exe. Sonic exe got super angry and said " I AM GOD, NOW DIE". He attacked and knocked Freddy off his feet. He slammed into the wall and accidentally hit his off switch. Jordan started attacking and dodging as fast as Sonic exe and went faster. He landed so many blows and hits that Sonic exe fell over in pain. Jordan stabbed him through the head, leaving him to die. He went to switch Freddy back on.

Jerome and Mitch got out their Sharpness ten Betty's and started to attack. Mitch used his skill at PVP to get a few hits on him and dodged all the knife attacks from Jeff. Jerome roared and threw his Betty at Mitch. Mitch caught the other Betty and used them both to chop Jeff's head off.

Jason, Seto and Ty started attacking the Talls Doll with everything they had. Seto used his magic and fired a continiuous stream of fire and ice creating blue fire. The blue fire hit The Talls Doll but it did nothing to it. It glided towards them and said " CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE", and attacked. Ty quickly threw the sword directly at it's head and hit it did toy inbetween the eyes. That put it in a daze and allowed Seto enough time to hit it with his most powerful spell, which ripped The Talls Doll in half.

Derp Sundee was attacking Insane Pinkie Pie relentlessly and said to her " Do you know what I had to do to make this"?. Insane Pinkie Pie just smiled and said " Cupcakes are better then cakes". Derp Sundee got really mad and screamed in anger and started to fly. He created cakes using his bare hands and threw thm at her. He crafted poison cakes and threw them at him. Insane Pinkie Pie tried do dodge them but one eventually found it's way into her mouth and she did of poisoning. Derp Sundee smiled and put the glasses back on and said to Ssundee " We must do this again sometime dood, it was fun". Ssundee smiled and said " If Sky ever needs our help again I promise to let you out again". Derp Sundde smiled that Insane smile and said " That's all I ask", and with that he retreated back into Ssundees mind.

Quenton summoned his favourite Pokemon, The mupkip. He shouted to Mupkip " MUPKIP USE MUP SLAP". It attacked and knock Mario exe out instantly. Quentin returned the Pokemon back to his poke ball and said to it " Nicely Done Mupkip".

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Bashur attacked in perfect unison and were about to kill Jane when she teleported behind the animatronics and switched them off. Bashur realised he was all alone and he started to attack Jane lightning fast. He said to her " Don't even try and cut me up, no matter what you cut I will heal, even if you chop off my head". He attacked relentlessly and eventually managed to stab her her in the arm, giving him enough time to stab her head, killing her stone dead. He walked off to turn the animatronics back on.

They all had a little trouble with The Rake and Smiledog as they were attacking in perfect unison, but so was Luigikid and Michelle. They were evenly matched until Dlive attacked and chopped The Rakes head off. Luigikid and Michelle removed Smiledog's smile by chopping his legs off. The Mangle screamed and ripped Smiledog's head off.

Yami laughed and started punching and throwing his sword at Slender's arms and limbs. Bonnie and Chica started to hold Slenderman's arms and Yami sliced them off. Slender stood up and repaired his limbs and attacked. Yami screamed in rage and used his bear hands to rip Slender's head off.

Brotato, The Marionette and Foxy attacked Ben Drowned in unison. Foxy said " Argh me matey, Ye will not beat us today or any other day laddie". Ben Drowned smiled and said " You've met with a terrible fate haven't you". The Marionette smiled and said " If anything , You're the one that's met with a terrible fate". Ben Drowned gave him a look of anger and said " You shouldn't have done that". Brotato laughed and said " You shouldn't have come after us", and with that they attacked. Foxy, The Mangle and The Marionette attacked in perfect unison and soon killed Ben Drowned.

Golden Freddy and Herobrine clashed for the third time and this tim. Herobrine was winning. He hit Golden Freddy with his sword so many time that it destroyed his voice box so that only a garbled voice only the other animatronics could understand came out. Golden Freddy shouted at Freddy and he quickly translated the text and shouted at the others " HE NEEDS HELP, SOMEBODY HELP HIM WITH ME". Freddy and Foxy teleported over and helped them. Freddy screamed and attacked Herobrine, he ripped Herobrines arm off and Foxy ripped his legs off. Golden Freddy roared and ripped his head off.

Mark and Sky couldn't beat Mephistopheles. He threw then against the wall and punched them time after time. Golden Freddy gave his power back to Mark. Freddy and the others followed and Mark gave all the power to Sky and said " It's all up to you. Sky's eyes became a pure golden colour and his body encased itself in a pure Golden essence. When he emerged from the golden casing he had Golden coloured wings a pure Golden Sword with maximum enchantments. The final fight had begun.

Sky attacked and stuck the first blow. Mephistopheles got angrier and angrier and encased himself in a pure black essence. When he emerged he looked like the exact opposite of Sky. He had pure black wings and a pure black sword. They started a sword fight. Sky was deflecting and parrying as much as he could but wasn't getting anywhere. Golden Freddy climbed the wall and jumped onto Mephistopheles. He roared and knocked the sword out of his hand, allowing Sky to stab him in the stomach. Mephistopheles looked shocked as he saw the sword protruding out of him and started falling. He and Golden Freddy hit the ground, hard. Sky flew down with his newfound god like powers and examined Golden Freddy. Freddy shouted " GET OUT OF MY WAY", and ran towards Golden Freddy. He examined Golden Freddy and instantly knew there was no repairing him. He got up and said to Mark " He didn't make it". Mark looked at Sky and said " Here Adam, take the Chaos Emeralds and combine them with your power, you can heal anything". He gave Sky control on the Emeralds. Sky's eyes turned multi colour and his sword did the same. He started to repair Golden Freddy.

It took a few hours but he finally fully repaired him and turned him off. Golden Freddy got up and said " Who brought me back"?. Sky put his hand up and Golden Freddy went over to him, grabbed his shoulder and said " Thank you Sky, I do not deserve to be given so many chances to live". Sky smiled and gave his power back to everyone that owned it and in turn the people that got given powers returned them to Mark. Sky gave the Emeralds back to Mark and gave him control of them. Mark burned the body's of the CreepyPastas but resurrected Herobrine and sent him back to The Nether as he knew the nether mobs would attack the Overworld unless Herobrine controlled them. They went back to the portal and teleported back to Minecraftia. The Minecraftians waved goodbye and walked back to their homes. Everybody else walked through the portal and went back home. Mark said goodbye and bought the portal into his home so he can Skype with Sky and his Friends. They were all happy.

The Squid Dimension:

The squid had hatched some of the eggs and were training them to hate the ones that almost killed their species.

**I hope you enjoyed the FINALE of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles, I loved writing them. There will be another sequel but before I make it I have a lot of other stuff planned. Remember to review is you enjoyed and I will see you in the next story.**


	17. UPDATES

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with an update chapter. I need 2 OC's for the third part of Zalgo's disease. They have to be female. One to be girlfriend of Yami and one to be Girlfriend with Dlive. I will not be posting on Christmas Day and I will be posting The Squid Menace- A Sepuel to Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I haven't been posting lately because I've had a Very Very bad day. I need you're guy's support. Please help me by reviewing good comments on my story, it really brightens my day to see nice comments. I hope you understand and I will see you in the next chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy.**


	18. Not A Chapter For The Third Time

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a little author's note. I just wanna say Thank you for all the support I've been getting these past few weeks. I've only been on Fanfiction writing stories for a few weeks. I deleted my first story and decided to do a crossover thing AKA Zalgo's Disease and a few random other stories. Anyways I'm getting off topic. I just want to thank you all so much for all of the nice comments and help you've given me. At first I had absolutely no clue what I was doing but then a few people decided to read my first couple stories and review. I cannot stress enough how good it is to have so many people that read my stories and read/ sing my parody songs. Uh about Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace, I really want to get started on it but I need help from you guys. I want you to tell me in the poll I'm creating right after this post. I can't decide if I should do the first chapter in the POV of the squids or the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's or if I should do it in the POV of Mark and his friends or should I just do all of them at once?. Please help me because I am really stuck on what to do. Now I'm running out of ideas for Parody songs so I need you to tell me what song to do next, I have Seven more ideas. Here are what they are 1. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. 2. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. 3. We will Rock You by Queen. 4. Somebody to Love by Queen. 5. Bicycle Race by Queen. 6. Flash by Queen. 7. Is This The World We Created by Queen. This band is my favourite band if you're wondering why I'm doing so much Queen stuff. Also I want to say Thank You all so much for everything. That's all I wanted to say, I just had to say all this. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	19. Not A Chapter PLEASE READ

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a little update chapter. This chapter will be about what is in store for the future. AKA 2015 and on. There will be two more Zalgo's Disease but I'm not telling you their names. I may be making my own YouTube channel next year but I'm not sure yet. I may not post every single day and may miss up to a month next year but that is because I'm running out of ideas or the stress of school. I'm telling you in advance because I don't want you guys to think I quit Fanfiction because of it. I might start doing more Minecraft stuff. Tell me if you want me to do more Minecraft stuff in the reviews. Please tell me if you do. Anyway about Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. I will be posting more of it Next Year. I've given up on it for the remainder of 2014 so I'm posting random stuff. Now about Bashur Works at Freddy's, I might continue it depending on how I feel about it. I might be making more Zalgo's Disease but I'm not sure where I should finish it. I will of course continue posting Fnaf stuff, I hope you are enjoying them. I know I'm posting a lot of little stories that have nothing to do with my original series but it's because I need to sit down and think about what I want to do in the next chapter of Zalgo's Disease. Anyway that's about it from me. Be sure to check out my other stories and remember to review on those stories. Please check out Zalgo's Disease, Zalgo's Disease- Mephistopheles and Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter of Mike's Job.**


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ TO END

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a little update chapter. I need your help guys, I'm deciding whether or not I should do a Truth or Dare thing as I've seen done a couple times. It will include all the Fnaf animatronics and all Good characters from The Three Zalgo's Diseases and also my own OC's but I want your opinions. Do you want me to do this or not? Please tell me in the reviews as I will need truth or dares from you guys. Now I'm also thinking about doing a Q & A thing but I'll leave it to you guys to decide if you want me to do these things. Now about my Parody songs. I haven't posted any for a while because I've been flooded with requests and are trying to get them all done before I post them. Anyway guys, That's all that I wanted to say, Make sure to review and tell me if you want me to do this stuff. Make sure to check out my series Zalgo's Disease and any other stuff that may interest you. Thanks for reading this to the end and I will see you in the next chapter of either Mike's Job or Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace.**


End file.
